


End of the Line

by TopClassFool



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cliche City, I Don't Even Know, Lightening Fast 'verse, Literally Noone Needs This But Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopClassFool/pseuds/TopClassFool
Summary: Most of all he resented that he had been in love and could have been happily married right now.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly too serious look into the Post-Wedding fallout and our favourite VCR repair men. (Or as I like to think of it: being off sick for a week and having a dumb idea).
> 
> This is entirely set in the world of Half in the Bag and is in no way repesentative of real life peoples.
> 
> Enjoy... ?

The phone rang, interrupting whatever nonsense they were talking about. It had been a nice few days since coming back from Vegas. Sitting in the VCR Repair shop again made life feel a bit more normal, a bit more like it used to.

Mike answered the phone sounding polite for a weird change. Jay was curious until Mike had turned to him with round eyes and the beginnings of a grin.

“Oh hi Mr Plinkett.” Mr Plinkett. It hit him like a fist to the chest.

“What does he want?” He hoped his voice was casual as a weight settled across his chest and his stomach clenched painfully.

“He wants to know if we want to go on another whacky adventure.” Mike was excited by the prospect, Jay could tell, the way his eyes lit up as he looked to the other man for his answer. It all seemed simple for Mike. They’d just gotten back home from one adventure and he was excited about what was next. There wasn’t anything to hold him back.

Jay though, Jay wanted nothing more than to stay in the confines of the shop. A place that had become his home and somewhere he could be comfortable and hide from the world. Just drink beers and talk about movies with his best friend and everything was alright. He could lick his wounds here and try and pull himself together.

Mike however wanted to take him out of his comfort zone and make him go back to the man who had shattered his heart and he kind of hated him for it. So for once, Jay did something he had not done before. He reached across and instead of saying anything he took the phone from the outstretched hand and gently but firmly placed it back on the cradle. For once making a decision to stay out of trouble.

He forced himself to stay as calm as his could. Mike's head pivoted in question, though the disappointment Jay was expecting was surprisingly absent and he didn’t make any argument and instead began talking shit about the recent Cloverfield film. Jay took a deep breath and joined in, gratitude for his friend soaking up some of the cold in his chest as the pair began to lay down their despair at Netflix and tacked on concepts to shitty mean nothing movies.

A couple of hours later, Mike went to get more beer which gave Jay some time to himself. He sat quietly and pressed his hands against his face, his mind racing with what Plinkett could possibly have wanted from them. How he thought Jay would have reacted to whatever his plans would have involved. Did he want them to just go back to how it was? Did he want to just ignore how much they had meant to one another? 

Jay wasn’t sure if the bitterness would subside, even though he was the one that had walked away. He still resented that he had been forced to make a decision against his own desires for the sake of millions of strangers’ lives. He resented that Plinkett had gotten himself caught up with that fucking volcano god all those years ago. He almost resented Mike for getting the damn ball rolling and coming up with the shitty idea in the first place.

Though Jay had, like always, just gone along with it. He always did. No matter how many of Mike's schemes that seemed doomed to fail from the get go that would inevitably ended in disaster Jay would be right there next to him, every step of the way. He couldn’t blame anyone but himself really but it didn’t stop him from being bitter. He felt tears well up behind his hands and scrubbed them away harshly. 

Most of all he resented that he had been in love and could have been happily married right now.

Married to Mr Plinkett of all people. But it wasn’t Mr Plinkett anymore, it was Harry and he wasn’t sure why it made so much difference but it had. He wasn’t really sure at all really. Harry was charming and funny and he didn’t give a fuck about what anyone thought. Jay wasn’t attracted to him physically so much as he was to who Harry was as a person. Though his eyes were kind and warm when he looked at Jay, his laugh infectious and his large hands had held his own so carefully. It made Jay’s heart ache for what he had lost. For just how alone he was again.

“Jay?” Mike's voice was hesitant and questioning as the door shut behind him. Jay quickly scrubbed his hands down his face one last time, trying to sum up some sort of smile and swallow down the tears and misery.

“Hey Mike, did you get those beers?” 

Mike clearly wasn’t fooled by his ruse, putting down the six pack on the counter and uncapping a bottle and carefully pressing it into his hand. He took one himself, eyeing him with a twisted expression on his face that Jay thought looked a great deal like concern.

“Are... are you alright?” Jay took a deep sip from his bottle, not able to look his friend in the face. Not with those dark eyes burning into him. “Not that... I mean, you don’t have to be.”

Mike laid a hand on his shoulder and Jay felt his frame stoop, the strength ebbing away from him. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d talked about shit like this, it wasn’t something they did. A very small part of him felt like this might be some sort of plot just for Mike to get a cheap laugh from him, though he sounded sincere enough and Mike had always been a shitty actor.

“So Jay,” Mike began awkwardly, his voice soft, catching his eye only to lose it again quickly. “About Plinkett and your gay wedding...”

“Please don’t.” Was all he could say, his voice unusually frail.

“I'm sorry.”

If Jay hadn’t already been three steps away from sobbing, he was a whole lot closer all of a sudden. Mike had never apologised to him before, nor had he ever been so damn worried. Jay couldn’t move, could barely breathe, his mind halted.

“Jay...” It came as a whisper and before he could protest, large arms enveloped him and his head was cradled against Mike's neck, his arms caught tightly between their chests. The soft warmth of the embrace was enough for the stinging heat of tears to burn his eyes and roll haplessly down his cheeks, soaking into Mike's shirt.

“It's my fault,” the larger man babbled. “I shouldn’t have made you do it, I shouldn’t have pushed you into such a stupid plan just to rinse some old codger out of his medi-cash cheques. I tried to make it better by giving you gay pheromone cake to make it easier for you and so you could be happy but I didn’t know it was gonna be recalled ‘cause it didn’t work. And I didn’t know Plinkett would have been fucking Xandu to ensure his immortality and I didn’t know you were going to fall in love with the old fucker.”

Mike hesitated a short moment and Jay thought he was going to pull away and didn’t want him to. 

“And I’m sorry I was going to fuck you over and steal all the money in the pre-nup.” Mike's voice had lost almost all if it’s believability, becoming flat and emotionless. Jay could only let out a watery laugh.

“No you’re not,” Knowing what Mike was like, it wasn’t surprising that he had a plot up his sleeve to scam money and it was oddly reassuring. Jay had already forgiven his old friend and did so with a smile. “But thanks for saying it.”

Mike chuckled above him, his shoulders jostling where Jay’s head lay and Jay felt a little bubble of hope grow. Maybe everything would be ok, he had Mike, beer and movies to help pull him through this.

“Right, well this beer isn’t gonna drink itself.” This time Mike did awkwardly pull away, gulping at his bottle as he sat in his normal chair. Jay wiped the tears from his face briskly and picked at the label on his beer bottle as Mike began to talk about the terrible ideas he had about the Han Solo movie. He didn’t seem to mind that Jay didn’t join in as much as he usually did and seemed to go out of his way to make him laugh. 

When the end of their ‘shift’ came about and they had locked the doors Mike turned to him and asked him if he wanted to watch some shitty movies with him. Jay felt a rush of affection, he had been dreading the end of the day and going back to his cold apartment to be alone again. Even though they had spent the better part of seven years seeing each other all day every day, the last thing Jay wanted was for Mike to leave him right then to face a long night on his own.

So sitting back at the counter with Jay’s iPad in front of them they bickered about what to watch before selecting an old favourite, Hollywood Cop, and settling in with fresh beers. Jay felt so much lighter as they laughed together, each making digs at the filmmaking and Jay was pleased when he made Mike spit a mouthful of beer on himself in mirth. 

“Oh my god,” Jay wheezed, swiping at the beer dribbling down Mike's chin with his sleeve as the other man cackled and couldn’t seem to do it for himself as he was bent over double. Both of them lost to giggles, Mike grasping the back of Jay’s chair to keep himself upright. It was only as the credits began to roll that they sobered slightly.

“Jesus Christ,” Mike panted, trying to get his breath back, leaning heavily on the arm leant behind Jay's back. “That fucking movie.”

“Yeah.” Was all that Jay could reply, his head feeling fuzzy with beer and proximity. He could feel Mike’s arm still behind him, the heat from the other man's body pressed so closely to his own. The grin on his face slowly fell, a nervous tickle rose with startling agitation. 

“You know, when we do the renovations we should put in a couch or something.” Mike said, utterly unaware of how on edge Jay had begun to feel. “Maybe a TV.” 

The hand behind Jay gently brushed the back of his neck and made him freeze, uneasiness returning to him.

“What... what are you doing, Mike?”

“Hm?” The man looked to him, his warm, dark eyes heavy lidded, the large hand on the back if his neck more pronounced. “What do you mean? I was just saying that when we do this place up we should put in some nice couches so my ass doesn’t fall asleep while we’re watching movies.”

Oh. Embarrassment burned Jay’s cheeks. Obviously his ass had gone numb after sitting in the same shitty wooden chair for god knows how long. He felt silly as Mike sat up straighter where he sat, his arm leaving the back of the chair.

“What shall we watch next?” Jay asked, hoping to get the tension out of the way, though Mike seemed unfazed as he flicked through the movie library on the iPad. Ignoring the slight shiver and the cold spot now behind him, Jay leant forward on to an elbow and peered over Mike's shoulder.

“I’m thinking...”. Mike grinned looking back at him and Jay could only laugh as he saw the picture of the girl holding the cursed wooden box.

“What, again? That’ll be the fifth or sixth time this year.”

“I will never get bored of this pile of dog shit.” A massive grin. “We can make it a drinking game?”

It didn’t take long before they were both three sheets to the wind, honest to god giggling as the girl struggled to make her way through the second act as stupid shit happened around her. Jay was at peace, everything had reduced down to the screen and the beer and the company. 

“What the fuck is she doing? The stupid cunt!” Mike yelled incredulously and Jay snorted and began laughing until his chest ached with the lack of oxygen and his stomach burned. He tried to get his breath back but caught Mike's expression and doubled back over, nearly falling from his chair.

“Woah, careful there Susan.” Mike grabbed a hold of him just before he collapsed entirely and Jay managed to take some deep breaths, feeling dizzy. 

“Oh god,” he breathed, chuckles subsiding and he smiled like an idiot up at Mike. He grinned back down at him, a real shit eating grin. “You’re the worst.”

“I know.” Jay patted the hand that still gripped at his arm, strong and gentle, his own hand dwarfed on top of Mike's. He felt warm and giddy. The tinny soundtrack of the movie played on, ignored as the air became thick around them. Jay’s skin felt over sensitised, he was aware of their closeness, of their breathing. His heart was rushing, banging against his chest. 

Mike was staring at him with an intensity foreign to Jay. A few deep breaths marked an age before their lips collided, a hand ghosted against his cheek and it was intoxicating. Mike leant against him, solid and tangible and right there, wrapped around him. Want and hunger stoked the fire that burned through Jay before clarity broke the spell.

Shit. What was going on? What was Mike thinking? Jay pulled back sharply, nudging Mike's hands away as he dropped out of his chair and stumbled towards the door. Ire replacing the flames of need that had fanned beneath him just moments ago.

“I think I’m just gonna leave now.” He said quickly not pausing when Mike over balanced behind him and slipped from his chair. Jay unlocked the door and slammed it shut, trying not to listen to Mike scrambling to make it to his feet after slipping on the carpet and falling to the floor again.

He headed home quickly, his skin still felt warm where Mike had touched him, his lips tingling. Anger and despair waging war over whether he wanted to cry or punch something. In the end it was his more gentle nature that won out and slumping on his cold bed he let hot angry tears fall. What had Mike been thinking? Couldn’t he tell how much he was hurting, couldn’t he see that he desperately needed his best friend? 

Exhaustion overtook misery quickly and without bothering to get undressed, Jay gave in to sleep. Only to wake a few hours later shivering and uncomfortable. He reached for his phone still in his pocket and the blinding light of the screen told him it was nearly dawn. And he had three messages from Mike. 

Ignoring everything, he shrugged out of his clothes and burrowed deeply into his blankets, pulling them tightly around him staring at the illuminated ceiling. He counted back from twenty, barely getting to ten before the room plunged back into the grey dark of the beginning of yet another day. 

Another day. He didn’t dare go into work today. He couldn’t face Mike, not yet. So he spent the day in bed, wallowing in self-pity and watching comfort movies. Hours slipped away and as darkness came again, Jay realised he should probably eat something, though he still felt sick and instead curled up as tightly as he could on his bed. Heartsick and tired.

His phone bleeped, a low battery warning. Darkness had fallen a short while ago, the apartment silent. Jay lifted his head to the noise and on autopilot put the thing on to charge. The screen blinked on with the connected power cable. 

Mike (3)

He sank to the floor beside his phone, his back against his bed, just staring.

Jay wasn’t sure if he had it in him to look. Whatever anger he had had evaporated and fear had set in. He didn’t know where he stood with Mike, he didn’t know where he wanted to stand with him. A shaky breath in. Out. In. A finger swipe and the conversation thread opened up.

‘Come back, don’t run away.’

‘Please Jay?’

‘We need to talk.’

Jay shuddered. They had never needed to talk throughout their long friendship. It held too much weight, it was too serious. They were never that serious. It all made Jay’s head hurt and he had no idea what he was feeling. 

He was still hurting from Harry, now Mike was hovering and he didn’t know why or where it had all come from. They’d known each other for years, why Mike had shown an interest now Jay just couldn’t fathom. It had complicated everything. They worked together, Mike was his best friend, really his only friend. He couldn’t bare to lose him. 

Another headache and a sleepless night awaited him and he knew he had to go and talk to Mike tomorrow. He couldn’t just run away from him even if that was exactly what he wanted to do. He needed to get his head straight, try to quieten the thoughts screaming through his mind. Another deep breath, this one less shaky than before. Determination growing.

Morning arrived once more and with a heavy heart Jay pulled on his Lightening Fast shirt and left his apartment, trying not to stare at face for too long in front of the mirror. Especially with the dark circles and sallow skin that had greeted him there. The short walk to the shop took only minutes and Jay’s hand shook with nerves as he unlocked the door, his courage ebbing away. Deep breath, heart in his mouth, he opened the door.

The shop looked the same as always. Jay had half expected it to be on its side or else on fire for how much everything had fucked up the last time he was here. Thankfully though, Mike was nowhere to be found and a short spurt of relief shot through him, however brief.

Jay perched on his chair for a moment before realising he needed to do something with his hands. He grabbed one of the old battered VCRs and got to work tinkering with it. Focusing on the work and taking his mind away onto the machinery calmed him somewhat and before long he got stuck into reconfiguring the motherboard.

So absorbed in what he was doing Jay hadn’t noticed the door open until there was a shuffle and an awkward cough from the other side of the counter. Startled, the screwdriver slipped and sliced across his guiding hand.

“Shit.” Jay bought the injured hand to his mouth, looking up to see what had caused the jolt. 

Mike.

The blood on his hand forgotten, his hand fell away and the breath was knocked out of him. Fuck, he wasn’t ready.

“Jay.” The deep voice grumbled, his eyes somehow downcast and yet still boring into his own. His expression was locked down and Jay couldn’t work out how he might be feeling. Though that only seemed fair as he didn’t know that for himself.

“Mike.” He cringed at how shit he sounded. Jesus fucking Christ.

“I didn’t know if you’d turn up.” Mike continued, walking slowly as if to keep from spooking the shorter man. Jay hated it. They had never had to be careful around one another before and here he was having a near heart attack at the mere sight of his best friend.

“I'm sorry for running off.” He said quietly and although he was shitting himself, he couldn’t break the eye contact. 

“Why did you?” 

“Because I was angry, Mike.” He tried to stay calm but could feel the agitation grow again. “I was upset and needed a friend instead you decided to hit on me.”

“I didn’t hit on you,” Mike waved his hand and scoffed. “I kissed you.”

“How does that make it better?!” Jay rubbed his hands down his face, a headache forming as he tried to reign in his fraying temper. “Why did you kiss me?”

Mike stood silent, looking at his shifting feet. Suddenly looking a lot like a gawky teenager rather than the confident man he usually portrayed. Jay wasn’t sure an answer was going to be all that forthcoming with Mike as stubborn as he was.

Jay sighed. “I don’t know if you were fucking around or drunk or whatever but I just couldn’t handle it. But fuck Mike, I’ve literally just left my fiancé at the alter.”

At that Mike shot him a disparaging look.

“Oh, what?” Jay snapped. “I know you don’t get it and y’know I don’t really care. It’s fucking true.”

Mike stepped in front of him, anger raging from him. “You’re right, I don’t get it. Please explain to me. Fucking Plinkett?!” 

Jay could only blink at Mike's anger. “It was your goddamn idea!”

“I didn’t mean for you to fall in love with him, that’s insane!”

“Why?!”

“Because it’s Plinkett for Christ's sake.” A wild baffled expression. Another sigh that did little to relieve the band around his chest or help his sore brain.

“I know, I don’t get it either.” Jay sat, his head in his hands to stop the ache. “I just... I was sick of being alone and when I was with him, it was nice, he actually liked me. He cared about what I had to say, he made me laugh but didn’t give a fuck.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Mike exploded, he dropped to his knees at Jay’s side. His eyes wide as he gripped on to Jay and made him look at him. “Seriously? You were gonna marry him because of that?”

Jay's head throbbed harder and he didn’t have the strength to shake Mike off when he took his face so gently in his hands.

“Why do you care?” He whispered, he could take his eyes from Mike, his heart racing. 

“Because you’re a dickhead.” Mike said softly, sadly. “How long have I been here next to you and listened to you prattle on about some artsy shithouse movie or sit here and make fun of fucking DC movies. I don’t tell jokes for some imaginary internet audience. I do it for you. I’ve sat here fixing shitty VCRs for fucking years because of you.”

“What?” Jay’s mind wouldn’t compute. Mike had been fucking jealous? “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t know.” His voice was soft and gentle and fond. Jay frowned, confused and tried to piece it all together. Mike had been his best friend for years of course he liked hanging out with him.

Mike sighed as Jay grew silent. He rubbed a hand across his cheek more gently than Jay could ever had thought possible. “I hoped you had worked it out when you kissed me back.”

Jay flushed, unaware that he had done so. “No I was just drunk.” Mike's face fell and the disappointment nearly broke Jay's heart. And then he knew.

“But I’m not now.” 

“Wha-“ Jay leant forward and kissed him. Oh. 

Everything slid into place, the years sliding into focus. Everything he thought and felt was crystal clear, the answer had been right beside him for years. It had been Mike, he should have known. It had always been Mike.

Fin.


End file.
